


First Date [Fan Comics]

by mizore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, First Date, Life in a Starship, M/M, Nosy Crew, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: a fan comics of spirk's first date based onThe Cleverness of Me by screamlet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cleverness of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57331) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> big nosey family XD 
> 
> you can find me  
> tumblr: mizozoh  
> twitter: @mizoreki


End file.
